One scoop or two?
by VizeerLord
Summary: rated as to not affend anyone.     Would not even call it Lemon, read at own risk
1. the Ice Cream Palor

This is just a story I would like to see in writing. Since I have not seen it anywhere else, I get to write it. I ask only to be allowed to enjoy the story from both the POV of writer and reader.  
  
Me No own, do not sue!!

Author's note: I treat Ranma as the gender that "He" is at the time of story

Ch 1 

In a small Ice Cream Shoppe', two girls sat in a booth eating ice cream creations and chatting. About what, the guys packed into the place could not tell, no one came close to the Girls, other then waiter who would serve up the next Masterpiece of Dairy Delectable Delight. As the creation was set before the girls, the red head would squeal and wave to the guys with a grin, before digging in. The dark haired gal looked at the twenty-ninth Work of Frozen Art placed before her tablemate from over her Shake, and shook her head. Well at least Ranma was enjoying him/herself, and with these guys buying all of the goodies, they would have all of their money when they were finished here. If they ever finished, it looked as if five guys over at the bar were pooling what was left of their money to but Ranma one last Sunday.  
  
A shadow fell over the table, blocking the sunlight that was up till then coming in from the window. Ranma paused with spoon half way to his mouth. This caused Akane to look up and about- RANMA HAD STOPPED EATING!!  
  
Outside Kasume was walking with a large Panda, who was carrying six packages from the market. The Panda was munching on a cane of sugar as he ambled along on all four, fallowing the leash that lead from the collar around his neck to Kasumie's hand. He did not seem to mind the weight of the packages. But both Ranma and his Father did not seem to mind their cursed forms as long as there was food involved...  
  
But that was not what had caught Ranma's eye. Dancing along behind the Woman and her Panda was Dr. Tofu with Betty. It looked as if the good doctor had crossed paths with Kasume.  
  
Turning back to her shake Akane watched as Ranma finished the Confection in front of her and wiped her mouth and looked around. It had been sometime since anyone had attacked him/her, and he/she was beginning to miss it, just slightest bit. If had not been for Kuno and the boys at school every morning, Ranma would have only his father to fight, and Genma was getting pretty complacent...  
  
Number Thirty was placed in front of the Girls. Ranma just looked it over, looked at Akane, then over at the boys. "Last one guys. We have yet to go shopping." Ranma called as she waved. Ranma picked up her spoon, about to attack this one as she had the other twenty-nine, "Want some Akane?"

Grinning, both girls attacked the frozen treat. Waved Goodbye to the Guys, and strolled down the walk way hand in hand. 

In a booth back and away from where the girls were sitting, sat Tendo Nabiki. Sales were slacking off; the betting on Ranma's fights was down, due to the lack of fights. Profits were down across the board. And now Ranma was acting more feminine when he was a girl.  He had yet to shift over to dressing as a girl, but that was because he kept getting hit by both hot and cold water as he/she walked along the fence rail.

To make things weirder, Genma was more docile when he was a panda. Something was off.  She would have go and talk to the Old Ghoul. She also needed to look up Shampoo and Moose, to see if anything was off with them.

---------------------------------------------------

At the Mall,  Akane was trying on dress and showing them off to Ranma. For the first hour, Ranma was happy just to sit and watch Akane play dress up, but during the second hour, she started getting twitchy, as they neared the third hour, she started to look over a few outfits, not knowing what she was looking for. 

Akane had noticed the twitching, and was now curious as to where this new development would lead. As Ranma would pick a dress or blouse and skirt combo, Akane would just nod and smile. As the selection moved from the coloring and cut that would best suit Akane, toward clothes that were more for Ranma's female form... 

----------------------------------------------------

No sooner had Akane and Ranma begun the teenage ritual of SHOPPING, a lone figure walked down a street that was rarely busy,  the only shop worth knowing about was open for only months at a time, but for those who enjoy a good bowl of spiced noodle and fresh seasoned meat, the strange hours were nothing but a minor annoyance.  

As the young female approached the Door to the Cafe, she could hear some of the customers speaking loudly to one another, in English. Nabiki had missed the full commit, just something about "...come over here and ride 'This' sweetchecks!" Nabiki snapped the door open, just in time to keep the American from shattering it, on his way out. While she doubted that Shampoo knew what he had said, the Chinese girl knew that the commit was rude and had delt with it as a true and fine female warrior should. 

Stepping over the prone body and closing the door behind her, she moved to sit a small booth away in the dark. When moose came around, she ordered a glass of water, and to speak with Ancient One, "It involves the curses." The Old Crone was there with a glass, a pitcher of water and her pipe within five heart beats.

With the spark of knowing something was going her way in her eyes, the ghoul poured the cool water and passed it to Nabiki. "So what is this about the Curses? Emh?"

Nabkiki explained about what she witnessed at the Ice Cream Parlor. How "Girlly" Ranma was acting, how docile Genma was as Kasumi lead him down the street. "And today was not the first time I have seen them like this.  Three nights ago, I caught Ranma trying on a couple of Akane's dresses and looking at "her" reflection in the mirror, muttering about how "she" just did not have the hips, nor the bust, to wear the dresses. And Genma, spends most of the day playing with his tire and chewing on fruit that Father tosses him instead of playing GO hand drinking sake with Father like they use to. Have Shampoo and Moose shown any sign of abnormal behavior, for them of course."

The Old Woman looked over her shoulder at the two Teenagers as they went about their work. Moose taking orders, and Shampoo carrying out the hot bowls of noodles with their mouth watering strips of meat. Looking back at the young woman, she lost the sparkle in her eyes, "No these two have not become docile, but they were 'dipped' after Son-in-Law and his father were. Let me do some reading and get back to you." She then hopped upon the stick and "pogoed" into the back room. 

Nabiki stood, dropped a couple Yen on the table to make her being there a business transaction and left. She had to get to a phone and set up her network of snoops and spies, something was going to happen, and she wanted to be ready for when it did. She also had to balance the books tonight, something she had meaning to do for the last few nights...

---------------------------------------------

The redhead smoothed the silk down over her thighs as she posed this way and that before the Big mirrors, pale Blues was just not her color. She preferred the Black Silk and the Emerald Green Velvet color wise, but the cut of the Pale Blue was what she was wanting...

Turning to the Black Haired Beauty that was sitting near by, "Akane, what do you think? While the black and green are better colors, this is the cut I like." she looked at Akane with hope in her eyes. "Tell me?"

Akane opened her mouth to answer... and closed it. She wanted to answer truthfully, but was afraid to break the enchantment that held her intended. "Do we have enough to get all three? The Pale Blue just needs the right light, and the black and green would do for other times."

Ranma turned back to the mirrors, "No, I still need a swimsuit and a summer dress. Plus I wanted to get a pair of heels or something." Unzipping the pale blue silk and letting it fall to the floor, she stepped out of it picked up and returned it to its hanger. She had given in and bought a pair of black sheer panties and had changed in to them before trying on the dresses. climbing once more in to her "guy" wear she put the black and blue dresses on the return rack and draped the Green velvet dress over her arm as headed toward the swimsuits and summerware...


	2. At the Mall

Me no own, please no sue

Chapter 2

The Ancient sat in her little bolt hole, reading over just a few scrolls and tomes that she was able to bring with her. Most of them were on the Jenjuko Curses, bits and pieces from across the centuries of when the tribe used the springs more often then they do these days.  She had noticed Ranma more often in his female form then in his male form.  At the time she had thought that Ranma was just getting wet more often, rather then not shifting back. 

What If the curses were more then just an inconvenience, but rather a long term Morphis. Where you took the curse as true form and the true form was lost... If this was true, then Granddaughter was never going to get Son-in-Law.

Her collection was too limited, but there was one who just might have the texts that she needed. Her only other option was to send Moose back to the village to retrieve the needed texts. Better to try Him and His Texts. Now if He would just let her look through them.

She slipped out over the roof, taking her Stick with her. She was racing the winds and winning. Almost for a second she lost herself to the race, but her worries were to great, and her youth too long gone... 

She Almost missed the Clinic as she blurred by.  She rapped on the door frame, waited for twenty heartbeats and then entered. She could hear the good doctor chatting at someone in the Exam-area.  Someone known as Betty...

'The Doctor had crossed paths with the oldest of the Tendo girls again; I'll would have to snap him out of it.' Old woman picked up a glass of cold tap water and poggoed to the Exam room. Peeking around the screen to double check that he was indeed alone with his Bone-Doll, she took aim... and hit him in the back of the head with all of the water, not a drop hit anything else in the whole room.

"...you know Betty, th...what an odd time for it to be rainning, and inside of all places." Tofu turned, and as his glasses cleared, spotted the little old woman perched on her "cane".  He bowed his head with respect, "Honored One, how might I help you?"

"The Fact that Ranma and his Father have been acting a bit wierd when they are in their Cursed forms was just brought to my attenion. I was checking my Texts, but in this area they are limited. I was hoping that I might check out your collection. and see if they are in any real trouble or if this is just a passing phase for them."

"Ahh...Right this way..."

--------------------------------------------------

If Akane was caught off gaurd by the sight of Ranma buying the dress, the sight of her trying on the swimsuits pushed her right over the edge. the cut of the suits were enough to stun Kasumi  and would most likely render The old pervert incoherant with ideas of...( lets just say they were dangerous around the old man.)  Akane was watching Ranma try on these outfits with a cross between envy, disapproval, and lust. the feelings were strong, she could almost feel the silky cloth from where she sat, her hands trembling...

images ran though her mind; of Ranma walking on the beach, her suit huggung her perky breasts and tight little...

or;  bending over to pickup the beach ball, the cloth moving over her strong, well toned...

As Akane's eyes glazed over, Ranma looked over for a sign if this suit was the One, and saw the look that play over his face now and then when he would look at her when she was not watching him, like when he pretented to sleep in class, when she was working out in the Dojo... 

Ranma did not even know how she got there, but grabing Akane by the hand she pulled the startled girl into the changing room, a flick of the wrist closed the the door and locked it, a twitch of the toe sent a full body swimsuit over the camera, ensuring privacy... 

------------------------------------------------------

Shampoo sat at a table in about the center of the room, daydreaming of her "wedding night" with Ranma. this was a scene that play through her mind every night sence she reported that ranma was male with a curse. Not ten feet from her sat Moose, going through his version of the same daydream; him and beloved Shampoo, nessled away together ... when the bell rang and in walked a couple girls from the local high school, causing the dreams to go about  their way. Moose shook his torso and the "shake" rose to his shoulders, his neck and his head, settleing his long silky hair,  his glasses dropping into place...like a duck out of water... as he walked toward the door, while carrying  two glasses of water and two menus. 

Shampoo streched, working the knicks out of her muscles, turning it into a back hand flip that showed off her long, well toned legs, thighs  ...just as Moose turned to seat the girls. See the Woman of his dreams in such a temping form,  caused Moose to come down with Tofu's Confliction. 

The Two gals each took a menu and a glass of water and headed back to a table in the shadows, with a grin.  "Hey Nabiki, we got here as soon as we could."

"And neither of two brought a camra, did you?" Nabiki was more disgruntled that in her hurry to get here, she forgot her own camra...

-----------------------------------------------------

Soun made another look over the board, as he palmed two pieces from off-board. this game had gone from who could out move each other to who could out cheat the other. when this happened he could not remember, but he knew that the Giant Panda across from him was cheating also, just was unable to catch him at it.  He knew he could get away with one or two pieces moving on to the board, but he needed three to take the game. He stroked his mustash and looked at his long time friend from under his brow...

Kasumi arrived with the afternoon tea, humming to her self. Genma turned to her and flashed her a sign from no where...and the two new pieces slid gently into place, marking this game in Soun's favor.

"No Mr. Saotome, there are no more sweet rice balls today, but I am going to be making some tomorrow morning, if you want some." another sign ( another tile slips into place, game to Soun) "Dinner will be in just over two hours, hopefully everyone  will home by then." The Eldest of Soun's daughters smiled, and taking the empty tea pot with her, stood. "Will you be wanting hot water, Uncle? or  will you be dinning as panda-sama tonight?" 

This time Soun caught the sign; *Water please*

The panda turned to look at the board, moved one tile, and flashed a sign; *Game to me*  

The pieces that Soun had worked so hard place while the panda was looking else where, were missing... he almost missed the panda dropping the piecs in with the rest.

Kasumi returned with a "hot" kettle and a towel for Genma, "Father, I am going to go see Dr. Tofu, to return a book that I do not need at this time, and drop of some of this new tea for him."

Soun nodded and sipped his tea as he reset his side of the board, now he knew that the panda-man was removing his pieces, was the panda just shifting the board to his favor, or was He on to his old friend's cheating...

Maybe it was time to raise the stakes...

------------------------------------------------

The Power doors slid open, and the massive human walked in.   

His Clothing was different from his last trip to this part the world. His Boots were just short of his Knees. He wore Leather Pants that were neither form fitting, nor baggy. They just offered the most in Waterproof clothing without restricking any movement. His Vest, on the other hand, was skin tight. The only things that were the same was his headband, massive Backpack and umbrella.

Everyone stopped. This man was known to be a highly explosive person, and the one person to set him off was near. This was something that all residents of Namera(?) picked up as a self preservation sense... like what rodents have just before an earthquake hits.   A new guy to the area stepped up to the young man, "May I help you, young Sir?"

The Young man Turned to face the Salesman, his Eyes were glazed, as if there was no life in them. The Young man turned and walk slowly through the maze that was the shopping Mall, as if he was tracking something ...

-----------------------------------------

The smaller female was pinned  to the wall, not that she cared, her hands cletched the other female to her tightly. left hand had a grip in the Dark brown hair, her right was lower, pulling the other girl ever closer, her face was buried in the bigger girls neck where she kissed, nibbled, and moaned...

The Larger female had started with a simple kiss then moved to where she had shared breath with the redheaded girl, to where she was now as she kissed, nibbled, and moaned with the tasty little thing at her mercy. her hands were not holding the smaller girl captive, they were working the sweet, supple skin of the Redhead's Breasts...

Just as things were reaching a fevered pitch...a cold shiver passed up their backs. The room felt as if the temperature had droped 5 degrees, and the girls' hair was standing on end.   Akane pulled way, leaving Ranma panting with need and want that only a young male could achive...  

Ranma shook her head to clear it, when she relized that her danger sence was screaming in warning and had been for over a few minutes. addjusting her top so she could fight, she push Akane to the far wall... 

The Door to the changing room exploded outward...


	3. Ranma gets no Eclair

 Me no own, please no sue

Chapter 3

He could sense her, behind this door. She was not alone. He could not tell who was there; because all but Her Chi pattern was blocked out by his tracking ability, but it took all of his focus. The Animal NEED that was in there could only mean she was in trouble. He dropped his new tracking skill and powered up his new Attack, projecting a 3 meter Cube of cold chi forward, then he pulled all of the heat from that cube. This caused to door to shred as it and the lose swimsuits were sucked into a 1meter Sphere, and now for other half of his attack...  He launched the Energy, shredded door and tangled cloth at Her Attacker...

---------------------------

As the large man had moved into the woman's apparel, all clerks herded the shoppers to the other side of the Store, as the manager called the Insurance Company, the Utility company, and a local Contractor, who practiced Anything Goes Construction Martial Arts. Then he called the local news channel, any free press was good press. 

One of the girls who was working as a stock-girl, ducked into the stock area and dialed a number, "Get me the Boss...Boss the challenger you were asking about just showed up at my Work...He looked as if He was tracking something...yes or someone....get this, He just ripped the door off a changing room WITHOUT touching anything...Who is inside?...can not tell from here..."

The girl fainted, dropping the phone.

---------------------------

Akane fell back, turning it into a backwards roll to get clear...

------

Ranma went high to launch a drop attack on who ever was so rude as to interrupt such a personal moment. His hunger had turned to anger; he was so close to being able to taste his dreams...

------

She sat there watching the swimsuit shift and move over her lover's body, just like she thought...

------

A One Meter sphere of chi energy blasted through where Ranma and Akane were standing less then a second ago, burning the tile as the high priced wood from the door turned wall into Swiss cheese. And the shredded cloth floated on the wind...

------

All was calm, peaceful, a perfect moment in time...

Ranma fell into his attack, fists and feet striking from every which way, driving into the flesh of his target...

------

Her lover... when did she ever think of that PERVERTED BAKA as Her Lover??? An Aura of royal navy blue cloaked her as she drew out Mallet-Sama and rolled to her feet...

-----   

He released the blast, and watched it wipe away any sign of her attacker...and her? What had he done? Then Hell hit him above. His Stone like skin rebuffed most of the damage, but this attacker was all over the place...Then She came in swinging Her Weapon of Choice in an uppercut type motion...

-----

Ranma dodged Mallet-Sama's up swing...watched his opponent open up the ceiling for a new skylight...and just sidestepped mallet-sama's down swing. Turning to look at Akane, "That Baka just destroyed my pants and shirt."Ranma pouted, then brightened "now I can those new Shorts and Halter top I was looking at earlier!"  She dashed off, leaving a dazed and confused Akane. 

-----

Twenty minutes later, A Redhead in tight black shorts and a red sparkling halter top was seen skipping down the walk carrying a few shopping bags as her female companion trotted along with her... 

----- 

Kuno was riding in his Rickshaw, as his Ninja-Servant trotted along, heading home. Kuno had thought to look for his Two Loves in the Park area. They were about three miles from the Home Estate, when a large man dressed in leathers smashed down. He fell on Kuno, smashing Kuno through the rickshaw into the ground, sending the poor ninja into the air...

---------------------------

Soun placed a tile on the board, the game was in his favor, and not because he was cheating...but he was blocking Genma's attempts at cheating and all that was angering his old friend. He grinned to himself, while neither was up to the 'chestnut-fist'; they both could do a single strike type move. This was how Genma was trying to cheat, and how Soun was blocking his attempts. 

They were playing this game for close to an hour, and it was the first honest Game sense before the Master returned...Soun made a sing to ward off Evil...and missed Genma placing a piece. Giggling at his victory, Genma inadvertently splashed himself with some cold tea. Soun barked a laugh, causing Panda-kun to kick over the board.

----------------------------

As she read more, the less she knew about this issue...

The Texts before her were out-of-date, and edited... She really was regretting the council's choice of limiting the Information on the cursed springs and their curses. She was getting nowhere... then she spotted it... in a hand written scribble in Russian.

_There will come a Time when the Inflicted will begin to exhibit qualities found in their alter forms type. Not to be worried, this will happen every other year for about two months. The Only way to ward off this shift in personas is to master the curse and be able to shift at will between the two forms, but even this will not stop it, as the ability to shift will cause the two forms to blend in the "person's" mind._

This could be an issue.If Son-in-law were to develop a more female outlook on life, then Shampoo would have to Kill her, but if they could get Son-in-Law to bridge the Gap between his two minds he/She could be adopted in to the Tribe as a Sister rather then as a Husband, an option that has been in The Elder's mind more and more often since the she had seen Ranma chewing on the shark while in the Nekoken. 

-------------------------------

Nabiki was nibbling her beef ramen as she listened to her "girls" chat about last weeks takes, and how they were doing in the stock market. When the cell phone from one of her girls started buzzing.  

"Get me the Boss" Nabiki was handed the Phone

"Nabki here."

"Boss the challenger you were asking about just showed up at my Work" the girl at the mall sounded scared ( nabiki knew everyone who worked for her and everybody who worked for them)

"Describe what he did or said" the Ice Queen was in Power now

"He looked as if He was tracking something"

"Something?!?" the temp in the noodle house dropped a few degrees

"Yes or someone....get this, He just ripped the door off a changing room WITHOUT touching anything.

"Did you see who is inside?"

"Who is inside?...can not tell from here..." then the sound of the call hitting the floor and dropping the phone.

Nabiki smiled, things were going to get interesting.

-----------------------------------

A busty Redheaded Girl was skipping down the walk with A Blue-Black haired girl jogging along side of her. Ranma Spotted a sign she wanted to investigate. Looking about quickly, she spotted a French pastry bakery. Nudging, Akane she pointed to the bakery, "how about a quick bite? I need to get something for Pop's." 

Akane nodded looking around, "Okay, but then you wait for me, and I need to get something for Kasumi, also." 

Akane stepped into the bakery, not seeing Ranma step in to the Adult store...

----------------------------------

This Place was outside of anyplace she/He had ever been before. There were objects of every shape, size, color, and texture...

Looking at the sides of the boxes, Ranma soon found what she was looking for.   After selecting about twenty different items, {the only thing in common was that they all had red as a color. most was either white and red, or gold and red. These Items were paid for by an account she got from Nabiki. She shuddered at the thoughts of what she had to go through to get this account... {the  half nude poses in male form was one thing, but the lacy shots and stuff for the Female form, The Playboy Photographer on loan from H.H. needed three cold showers and had to wipe his Lens eight times in that hour.}  __

"Please have these Items delivered to this Address," Ranma handed over a small slip of paper. "Thank you."

The man behind the counter nodded as he wrapped the items in brown paper, with the label; Len's Packing and Shipping.

---------------------------------------

Akane bit into the flaky curst as the thick creamy filling oozed into her mouth. The pastry was still warm, and the cream was chilled, blending taste, texture, and temperature in combo that thrill the senses and made the Eater want another and another...

She looked up at Ranma entering the bakery with a cocky grin on his face. She waved as the short busty redhead sat next to her...and suddenly licked her face...

-----------

Having finished her shopping Ranma was skipping back to Akane. Entering the Bakery, Her mouth started to water, both from the smells of fresh baked sweets and the sights of Akane 'nibbling' a cream filled yummy. Nibbling as compared to how Ranma and his father normally ate...

She sat by the larger girl, her eyes traveling over the thick legs, her sweet thighs, firm backside, small yet firm breasts, pouty lips, and the smudge of cream lolling on her face near her mouth...

As if in a trance, Ranma leaned closer...and lick the cream off Akane's face...and once her face was clean, locked onto her lips with her own, her tongue seeking entry, searching for more of that creamy goodness...

------------

As Ranma locked on to her lips, she felt herself surrendering to the probing of the Tongue...her lips parted, her tongue giving freely the last of the custard...

What was this baka up too?

What was this henti doing?

------------------

The Bakers Apprentice was watching the cute dark haired girl, when the red head came sat down next to her...then the red head licked the bigger girl's check... and then they kissed...he blacked out as his nose blazed blood down his front.

-------------------

Hearing a clang, Akane dragged her head away from Ranma to find the young man behind the counter had fallen and his nose had bled down his front. Seeing her chance as to get away, "Hey, Ranma, try the "Éclairs". I got to go get those things for Nabiki. Be right back." and she jogged out. 

---------------

Ranma Looked over what was before her; there was every kind of pastry known to man. Ranma knew the place from her own work as the Greatest Martial Artist. The owner was the Worlds Greatest Pastry-Chef and Master of the Barker-Ken. 

As she made her choice, she looked over shoulder and saw Akane leaving the same shop that she had just left. Ranma grinned, and then she remembered that Akane had named first Kasumi and then Nabki, then she leered.

Ranma never got her pastry that day...


End file.
